


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Brother Scorned

by Wincest87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Hurt, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Major character death not Sam or Dean, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Season 15, Surprises, The Finale I Hope For, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincest87/pseuds/Wincest87
Summary: Sam overhears Dean talking on the phone with Jody, confessing his love for Castiel. Or that’s what he thinks anyway. That one phone conversation leads him on a road of self destruction, as he finds himself making a deal with someone from his past he never wanted to see again, but promises Sam a life he always wished for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to be vague with the characters and summary because I hope it comes as a surprise when something happens 😬 Not a fan of Destiel so no that’s not how this story will turn out. This is how the Supernatural finale plays out in my head! Enjoy

Sam didn’t know if he was more hurt by what he was hearing or just plain old pissed the fuck off. Maybe jealous was the right word for the moment but whatever the case he could hear Dean talking on the phone to Jody and every word that came out of his mouth made Sam feel worse. Of course Sam had thought that Dean and Cas were abnormally close and sure he had heard what everyone had said about them, but he always just brushed it off because he knew Dean never thought of Cas in that way. Until now. 

  
“I told Cas how I feel about him, Jody.” 

Sam ducked behind the wall as Dean walked past. Jody must have been saying something Dean agreed with because he was nodding his head and smiling. 

“It’s gonna be ok. He said we were soulmates. I mean I love him more than anybody in this world. My heart belongs to him.”

Sam’s breath hitched and the tears he had been trying to hold back started to make their decent down his face. He literally felt his heart breaking at the words that came out of his brothers mouth. He had always thought that Dean’s heart belonged to him. At least he had always wanted that, considering his whole heart had always belonged to Dean. 

“Thanks Jody for understanding. No I haven’t told Sam, I just don’t know how he’s gonna react.” Fucking psycho is how I’m gonna react! Sam screamed inside his head knowing he couldn’t take it anymore. And now Jody was approving his brothers fucked up feelings for some douchebag with feathers?! “Yeah me and Cas are going out later. I will keep our updated on how it goes.”

Sam scoffed and wiped away his tears furiously. He was way beyond pissed and jealous. He needed to go out and hunt something and kill it with his bare hands. He walked through the kitchen, right past Dean just as his brother was hanging up the phone, not stopping along the way. 

“Hey where are you going in such a rush?”

Sam heard the smile in Dean’s voice but couldn’t turn to face him. He didn’t want to kill his brother with his bare hands. “I got...” He cleared his throat in hopes that Dean couldn’t tell he had been crying. “Just need to get some air Dean.”

“Hold on, can I come with you?” Dean sounded hesitant. “I really need to talk to you about something.”

The anger was more than Sam could take as he turned to face Dean, tears streaming down his face. “Sammy?”

“Don’t Dean!” Sam yelled back at the nickname. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little before he continued. “Just please don’t. I heard you talking to Jody and it’s just gonna take some time for me to get used to it and...”

Dean’s phone rang out startlingly them both. “It’s Cas, he is working on a case. Just hold on a minute.”

“Of course it’s Cas. He always had perfect timing. I’m out.”

Dean had already answered the phone but called out for Sam to stop. 

Sam turned back to face his older brother whom he would never look at the same again. He figured he might as well tell Dean how he felt since this was probably the last time he would see him, knowing he couldn’t stay around and watch the two of them together. “I’ve been in love with you Dean every since I can remember. Literally one of my first memories is falling for you. Why the fuck do you think I left for Stanford? I couldn’t stand being around you and your parade of girls while I had these disgusting feelings I couldn’t do nothing about.” 

“Sam...”

“No! Just fucking listen for once! I know it’s not right, I spent every second of my life knowing this. That’s why I’m leaving. But I just need to know what he has that I don’t! I thought your heart was mine Dean not some asshole with wings.” Sam held up his hands to stop Dean from coming any closer. 

“Sammy please.” Sam could see tears forming in Dean’s eyes and for a split second he felt bad about telling Dean he was leaving again. 

“Dean why did you hang up on me.” Cas walked in and stood by Dean causing Sam to snap out of his weak moment. He just stared at the two of them standing so close together, seeing now what he should have seen all along. “You two have a nice life.” Sam turned around putting his bag on his shoulder and walked up the stairs towards the door. 

“Sam! Goddamn it stop!” Sam didn’t and he never looked back as he got in his car and sped out of the driveway. 

Almost six hours later Sam was in a small town in Iowa making sure the whole way he wasn’t being tracked by Dean. Sam went as fast as he could, knowing Dean would do anything and everything to chase after him. When Sam made sure he was in the clear, he pulled into a run-down motel. Just as he put his car in park his phone started buzzing for the hundredth time but this time it wasn’t Dean but a text message from Eileen. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed not wanting to deal with her right now. He really did like her as a friend but lately she had become really clingy and Sam had tried a few times to put her down easy, wanting to be just friends. He looked at his phone anyway in case it was some kind of emergency. 

Eileen - Sam I found out where chuck is, went to bunker and nobody was there. I’m going there myself to scope things out, will send you coordinates in case you want to meet me there. 

“Damn it!” Sam slammed his hands hard on the steering wheel, put his car in reverse and turned around heading towards the directions she had texted him. Which fortunately was only an hour away. He texted her back informing her not to do anything until he got there. Even though he was pretty positive she would do it anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
It took Sam only forty five minutes to get there, driving way over the speed limit hoping something would go his way today and he wouldn’t get pulled over. Luckily that didn’t happen and when he got to the abandoned warehouse he noticed her car parked out front but Eileen nowhere in sight.   
“Of course not.” Sam said out loud to no one shaking his head and praying, no not praying, hoping everything was ok. 

Sam stepped out of his car and checked his gun, making sure it was loaded. Even though he knew it wouldn’t affect chuck in any way. Maybe at least it would buy him some time… His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped around the corner of the building and found Eileen lying on the ground. Rushing over he bent down next to her and felt for a pulse. When he felt it beating underneath his fingers he finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Did you guys think I wouldn’t know you were coming?” Sam turned his head and noticed Chuck standing behind him an evil smirk on his face. “I’m god Sam, I know everything and can do anything.” Sam noticed Chuck snap his fingers and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully I had this whole fic done and was just editing each chapter before I posted but I really got discouraged by a single comment. Thanks to Story_teller_76 for giving me courage to carry on and always keep writing :) This chapter is dedicated to you!

Sam slowly started to wake up and tried to move his arms and feet, realizing he couldn’t. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and looked down noticing he was tied to a chair in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. The memory of how he got there came back and Sam remembered finding Eileen knocked unconscious and then seeing Chuck. He looked over and saw Eileen lying on the floor still passed out and Sam started trying to get loose from the ropes but to no avail. 

“Well look who decided to wake up and join us.” Sam thrashed harder as Chuck got closer. “Whoa there Sam, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Well actually I could care less but that chair is an antique so could you please stop.”

“You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?”

“Who?” Chucked looked around the room, then his eyes landed on Eileen. “Oh your girlfriend.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sam grit out. 

“Not yet anyway.” Chuck smiled at Sam’s confusion. “We will get to that in a minute but in the meantime she is just having a nice nap until we are done here.”

“She texted Dean so he is on..”

“No he’s not!” Chuck yelled in Sam’s face before taking a deep breath. “Sorry I will calm down. I just get little excited.” He backed away from Sam and pulled out another chair, sitting across from him. “Dean isn’t coming, I made sure of it.”

Sam could feel all the blood drain from his face. 

“Oh nothing like that. I just made sure he got the wrong directions when she sent the message. I just wanted you to come. Don’t looked so shocked Sam. This is still my world, my game. I control the story, but I am willing to offer you a deal.”

“I don’t want nothing you have to offer!” Sam shouted out. 

Chuck got up from his chair and came closer. “You sure about that Sammy?” Chuck touched his finger to Sam’s forehead. 

Sam could see him and Eileen together in the bunker cooking something in the kitchen. He looked happy but sad at the same time as Eileen came up behind him and put her arms around him. “Are you thinking about Dean?”

Sam smiled and pulled her in front of him bending down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Pulling away he looked down at her, the happiness on his face had been replaced by complete sadness. 

“Yeah. Kind of hard not to when he died trying to save my life.”

She reached up and cupped Sam’s face. “Yeah but now there is no more supernatural. No more worrying about hunting. He did this so you would be safe, be happy.”

The vision ended and another started as Sam saw himself standing with Dean surrounded by a pile of human bodies lying dead all around them. Sam could see all their friends and family including Eileen and Cas dead among them. 

“We are losing Sam. I don’t know what else we can do.” Dean looked around at the massacre and then back at Sam. “Sam watch out!”

Sam saw him moving fast, pulling Sam out of the way as a demon rushed up and stabbed Dean in the heart. 

“No!”

“That’s the two endings I have picked out but I can’t seem to choose which one I would rather happen so I’m letting you decide.”

Sam pulled his head back from Chucks touch the tears still streaming down his face from the last vision. 

“If that’s my choices, Then I choose neither one. I’m a fucking Winchester I choose my own fate.”

“Did you forget who your talking to!?” Chuck practically growled in Sam’s face. “You have never chosen your own fate. Your whole life, that was me making those decisions and if you can’t choose I will just pick whichever one I please.” He backed up and took another deep breath. “I’m trying to give you a choice Sam. I can just take Dean and we call it even for you two fucking with my plan or we battle it out and everybody you loves dies including Dean. Either way I will win this war Sam.”

Sam looked around trying to think of an escape plan but coming up with nothing. Sam couldn’t choose either of those outcomes because in both of them Dean died and he knew no matter what god had showed him, he couldn’t keep living without Dean. “Just kill me.” 

“Ok obviously you need a little time to think about your two options, so I will go take care of some business and let you decide.” Chuck walked towards the door of the warehouse then turned around. “Killing you is not an option. If you can’t choose, I will.” He smiled at Sam and Sam felt like throwing up. “Make good choices Sam.”

As soon as the door shut Sam tried the ropes again on both his feet and hands feeling them digging into his skin but not really giving a damn. He stopped suddenly when he caught a strong smell of sulfur in the air, his heart stopped as footsteps could be heard behind him. 

“Hello Sammy.” 

He would know that voice anywhere because it came from somebody he hated and spent most of his life chasing trying to kill. The figure started walking again and Sam came face to face with Azazel. “Did you miss me?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Get away from me!” Sam screamed at the yellow eyes that had haunted him almost half his life. 

“No can do Sammy boy.” Azazel bent down and got right in front os Sam’s face. “Besides, I hear you are making deals today? Well about about one where you can have it all and with Dean?”

“You think I’m dumb enough to believe anything you say? The answer is no!”

“What options do you have Sam? You can be Gods bitch boy and lose Dean forever or become what you have always been destined for, something that’s still in your blood just needs to be awakened.”

Sam shook his head as tears started falling. He couldn’t think of a way out of this situation, given he had no choice in his own fate. Every second that past Sam became weaker and Azazel’s plan sounded better. 

“What do you get out of this?”

“Hell is a mess Sam, as you probably have seen, we need a leader. A king that will lead that army and destroy the same God that’s trying to kill the person you love.”

At least if he became king of Hell he would have say so about what went on and most importantly he would have Dean. He looked up into those yellow eyes and spoke the only word that sounded right to him. “Ok.”

“Ok like ok you will do it or ok like you’re tired of hearing me..”

“I will do it! Just get these damn ropes off of me.”

“Well now that wasn’t so hard was it. But first we must awaken that deep dark desire you have within you.” Azazel took a knife out of his waistband and slit his arm, as blood slowly started dripping out. “Drink up.”

Sam cringed and almost immediately regretted his decision. “Can’t you get a cup or something.” 

“Yeah let me just run to the store, no you idiot just drink from my arm. You didn’t mind it when you were a baby.” 

Sam cringed thinking about the image of man standing over his crib draining his blood into Sam’s six month old mouth. “Whatever, fine just hurry this up.”

The first drop that hit Sam’s tongue was bitter and nasty nothing like he remembered. Sam then swallowed a gulp of it wanting to hurry along the process. He noticed nothing changing like it had done when he feed off Ruby or any other demon.

Then like the sun rising at dawn, he felt it all at once. The desire for more, the excitement of finally having something he didn’t know he had been craving, made Sam break free from ropes and pull Azazel arm closer as he latched on with his mouth sucking every drop of blood he could out of the demon. Every drop Sam drank he could feel it making him more powerful than he had in a long time and he wanted, no he needed every last drop to make this plan work, making him one drip closer to Dean. 

“Whoa, ok that’s enough Sam.” Sam found himself following Azazel’s arm as it was being taken away from his mouth. “You can have more later.” Azazel chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair causing Sam to jerk away from his touch. “Now you have a couple of things you have to do before you get to possess your throne.”

“You said nothing about that when we made the deal!” Sam yelled looking down noticing his cuts on his hands from the ropes were already healing. 

“Oh, that’s my fault I guess, but hey they’re nothing that bad.” 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes as he started to untie the rope from his legs. “Says the guy that feed blood to babies.” Sam looked up and noticed Azazel was standing over Eileen not paying attention to his words. “Leave her alone.”

“Your first mission is to kill a pure and innocent human.” Azazel smiled back at Sam eyes glowing bright yellow. “She seems like the perfect option.”

“No, you crazy son of a…” Sam’s felt his own mouth get slammed shut against his own will. 

“You do it Sam, or the deal is off. Is she more important than your precious Dean?” Azazel walked up to Sam and handed him a knife. “Save your powers for when you battle God.” Azazel waved his hand over Sam’s mouth and it opened back up but Sam found himself speechless as he held the knife over Eileen. 

  
Sam noticed Eileen starting to wake and she saw him standing over her with the knife in his hand. 

“Sam who is he! What are you doing?”

“Do it Sam and it will bring you one step closer to being with Dean for eternity.” 

All Sam heard was Dean and eternity and decided any chance of that was worth it as he bent down and quickly slit her throat. 

Azazel grabbed Sam by the arm and they both vanished out of the warehouse just as Chuck came through the door. 

“GOD DAMN IT!”


	4. Chapter 4

  
A couple of days later Sam found himself downing another glass of Azazel’s blood, now needing it every few hours. The need to use his powers on anyone was so overwhelming that Sam knew if someone said even a wrong word to him he would kill them instantly and not give a flying fuck about it. 

Azazel kept a close eye on him so he didn’t use his powers though. Sam had refused to drink straight from Azazel after that first time and now he only took it in a glass or flask. Driving around with the yellow eyed demon was not what Sam had imagined when he was running from Dean a few days ago but Sam had convinced himself he had no other choice. 

Sam stopped at a gas station just after they passed the sign welcoming them to Texas. Azazel had told him that was where his next mission to becoming king would be. 

Sam got out to pump the gas while he felt Azazel’s yellow eyes watching him closely. He looked up and noticed something moving out the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw a familiar trench coat go behind the building. He quickly finished pumping the gas and looked over the top of the car at Azazel. 

“Hey I got to use the restroom, do you think you could go in and pay?” Sam had hoped that the demon would buy the excuse as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

Azazel looked Sam over and then turned to look at where the restroom was before rolling his eyes. “Whatever, just stop with that stupid look and no funny business. I mean it Sam don’t fuck with me.”

“Yeah, no..I mean ok. I will hurry.” 

Sam rushed to the side of building where he thought he saw the famous trench coat and instantly saw Castiel. 

“What the fuck are doing here?”

“Sam, What have you done?”

Sam wasn’t in the mood lately and wanted answers immediately so he held up his hand and strangled the dick with wings right off the ground. He slowly walked up to Cas and pulled out an angel blade, holding it right over his heart. 

“I said what are you doing here?!”

“Sam you got to stop. Dean wouldn’t want...” 

Sam shoved the blade in Cas and smiled wickedly as the bright light came out of the angels eyes and mouth. He pulled out the blade and lowered his hand causing Cas to fall to the ground, revealing the burnt angel wings on the wall. 

Sam staggered back and wiped his now bloody nose. 

“Well I guess that moves the game along faster than I expected.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam looked up at Azazel who was smiling down at Castiel’s lifeless vessel. 

“Another step in you becoming king was killing one of heavens angels. I would have picked a random one but this is just...” Azazel looked up at Sam and grinned proudly at him. “You surpassed my expectations Sam.”

“Whatever.” Sam looked down at the body and shook his head not feeling proud at himself but just not caring anymore about anything but getting this over with. 

“Sammy?” Sam looked up at that voice he would recognize anywhere and saw Dean standing where Azazel had been but now nowhere in sight. “What happened?” 

Sam looked down at Castiel and up at his brother, not knowing how to explain himself. “I did it for us Dean.”

“You did this?” Dean looked at the blade still in Sam’s hand and stepped back. “Cas told me you were teaming up with Azazel again and drinking his blood but I didn’t want to believe him. Why Sam?”

He could see the tears starting to form in Dean’s eyes and it broke Sam’s heart. “So you would love me like I love you.”

“What do you mean. Sam you know I love you more than anybody on this planet.” 

Dean started walking towards him but Sam held up his hands causing Dean to stop moving. 

“That’s not true Dean, I heard you telling Jody how you felt about him.” 

“You have it all wrong Sam.” Dean looked as though he was about to say something else but Azazel appeared beside Sam. 

“Ok enough of the sibling love fest.” 

“You son of a bitch. I will kill you again, I can promise you that.” Dean spat out at the demon still not being able to move. 

“Whatever you say Deano. You gotta find us first.” 

“No wait.” Sam urged but before he could say anything else he found himself in a warehouse with just Azazel. 

“Damn it! That’s so fucking annoying when you do that!” Sam screamed at Azazel who was walking away not paying any attention to Sam. “What did Dean mean by I have it all wrong?” Sam asked Azazel receiving no response in return. 

Sam tried to use his powers on Azazel to turn him around and face him but the demon only laughed. 

“You think I’m that fucking stupid. Your powers are useless on me Sam.” He finally turned to face Sam yellow eyes aglow. “ Now forget what Dean said and let’s move on. We got to find Chuck.”

Something inside Sam snapped. He didn’t know if it was killing Castiel or seeing Dean but he wasn’t going any further down this road. “No I’m done. I’m not doing this anymore. I’ve done went too far, I’m not killing...”

Sam found himself being thrown against the nearest wall, his head hitting hard and being held there just like he had done to Cas. 

“You will do as I say boy or I will promise you I will tear Dean apart inch by fucking inch!”

Sam felt the invisible hold around his throat get tighter and he couldn’t breath but he shook his head defiantly. “No” he forced out. 

“Put him down Azazel.” Sam opened his eyes and saw Chuck standing in the middle of room. “Now.”

Sam fell to the ground and took in deep breaths his throat feeling raw and sore. “Go ahead Sam do it. Kill God, it’s your last mission to the throne. You can have everything you every wanted in a blink of an eye.”

Sam felt like he had no choice. He started walking towards Chuck, Azazel behind him now. 

“Sam think about what you’re doing.” Sam could tell Chuck was nervous. “You clearly haven’t thought this through. If you kill me, everything cease to exist. If The creator goes so shall his creation.” 

Actually Sam thought it didn’t sound that bad, it would all be over. All the pain, all the lose of life, all of the disgust Dean felt towards him after what he did to Cas. Maybe it was time for this world to be done with anyway.

“Do it Sam, or he dies.” Sam turned to Azazel and saw he now had Dean in front of him with a knife to his throat a small drip of blood already running down his neck. 

“Sammy please don’t.” Dean pleaded as Azazel pushed harder against his neck. If Sam did kill Chuck he would never see that beautiful face again. 

“What do I do Dean?” Sam sobbed. 

“Kill him!” Azazel shouted again making Sam flinch. 

“You kill me you kill billions of others...” Chuck stopped talking and a look of shock came over his face. Sam was confused as he saw red bleeding through Chuck’s shirt. Then light so bright came out of every pore in Chucks body causing Sam to cover his eyes. When he opened them Amara was standing over her brothers now dead body. 

“You were never a good liar brother.” 

“What..I don’t understand.” Sam uttered completely confused. 

“Oh that feels good.” Amara shivered as Sam noticed her starting to glow from her feet to her head. When it was all over she started walking towards Sam smiling. Sam felt nervous not knowing what was gonna happen. “Don’t be scared Sam. It’s all over.” She reached up and caressed Sam’s cheek. 

Azazel broke the moment laughing. “You stupid fool. You believe that bitch will make everything better? Go ahead,I’m still killing Dean.” Sam turned and rushed over to Dean.

“No!”

Sam heard a gunshot being fired from behind him and saw Azazel had been hit right in the head. He fell to the floor letting go of Dean on his way down. Sam turned and saw his mom with the colt in her hand on one side of Amara and John on the other. 

“That’s the last time you mess with my family You son of a bitch.” She walked over and looked down at Azazel then smiled up at her sons. “Did I miss much?”

“Mom? How.” Mary looked over at Amara. 

“Dad. Why?” Both boys said in unison. 

John chuckled as he walked up to his sons. “Very articulate boys.” He wrapped them both up in a hug and Mary followed. “I’m so damn proud of you two.”

“We get to be a family now.” Mary said tears streamed down her face. 

“You two have done so much and this is your reward.” Everyone turned to look at Amara smiling at them. “ A perfect life with your family where nothing supernatural will bother you again, but what you both desire most is already there you just need to talk it out, and Sam believe him when he tells you because it’s all true. You two or soulmates and nobody or nothing will ever change that. When this life is over and you two take your destined spot in heaven it will be together.”

John and Mary smiled and nodded at them as Sam looked at Dean confused. 

“Oh and something else that might help.” Amara snapped her fingers and Cas and Eileen stepped out from behind her. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry...”

“Sam we understand why you did it.” Eileen said.

“You and Dean share a rare bond which nothing can come between it. There is no need for forgiveness because you did nothing wrong.” Castiel spoke up smiling at Sam and Dean. 

“And clearly you didn’t have much of a choice.” Amara said looking down at her brother and Azazel. 

“I had a choice. I could have just said no to both and then have then kill me.”

“Then I would have been the one killing everyone and everything on this planet.”Dean stated causing Sam to turn and face his brother. Sam looked deep in Dean’s eyes and knew everything was going to be ok causing him to smile back. 

Amara chuckled behind them. “And on that note If you guys ever need me just…well you know what to do. I’m not gonna be like my jackass brother and ignore you. I promise. I’ve got some cleaning up to do.” She turned and started walking out of the warehouse but was still talking, “leave it up to a woman to clean up a mans mess.”

~~~~~~

Sam found himself an hour later, sitting in the passenger seat of the impala while Dean drove and his parents in the back seat. Castiel and Eileen had decided to give the family their space, bidding farewells and went their separate ways. Sam couldn’t stop sneaking looks at his brother in hopes that everything that Amara had said meant what he thought it did. It still wouldn’t explain the phone call that started all of this though. They were definitely going to have that talk. 

Dean looked over and caused Sam to look the other way not wanting to get caught looking at Dean like a stalker. 

“God, You two have it bad.” John chuckled from the back seat. Sam felt his face flush, knowing he had been caught by his dad of all people. He looked in the back and his dad was just smiling at him as his mom slapped John’s shoulder “ Leave then alone John. It wasn’t that long you looked at me like that.”

“What do you mean baby? I still give you that look.” John stated as he shot a seductive look at Mary.

“Aww” Sam noticed his mom blush and they shared a quick kiss. “Oh god.” Sam groaned, turning around and looking at Dean both smiled and roll their eyes. 

“Ok you two that’s enough. No making out in the back seat of my baby.” Dean called out to their parents causing Sam to laugh. 

“We’ve done a lot more than that back here.” Mary laughed at her own statement. 

“Oh god.” Sam chocked out in between fake gagging. 

“Yeah I’m done.” Dean said as he turned up the music and left it like that for remainder of the trip. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Sam sat back away from the dinner table enjoying the view of his family laughing and still couldn’t believe this was gonna be his new life. No more monsters, no more demons, no more hunting ever. Sam looked over at Dean and noticed a look on his face he don’t think he had ever seen on his brother. A look of pure happiness. Dean turned his head and caught Sam and somehow his smile got wider. 

  
“Wow I’m getting tired.” Mary said breaking the longing look Dean and Sam we’re giving each other. Sam looked over at his mom as she was yawning and John nodded his head. “Yeah boys we are gonna head to bed.” John stood up and hugged both his sons followed by Mary doing the same. Mary looked at Sam and Dean before stating, “whatever happens me and your dad will love you no mater what.” John nodded his head and smiled at the boys before ruffling Sam’s hair. “Yeah you boys deserve to be happy. Whatever that happiness is we will support you. Goodnight you two.”

They walked out of the room, leaving Sam looking down at the table not ready to face Dean alone after what he had done to Eileen and Cas, even though they had forgiven him. 

“You want a drink.” Dean touched Sam’s shoulder startling him out of his thoughts. 

“No I need to be sober for this conversation.” Sam smiled up at Dean, feeling more nervous than he had in his whole life. 

Dean laughed and started rubbing the back of his neck. Sam guessed he wasn’t the only one that was nervous. “Yeah, Me too and in private just in case we have nosey parents listening. Come on.” Dean lead the way to his bedroom which just happened to be further from the room their parents shared, waved Sam in and shut the door. They stood and looked at each other, neither one knowing where to start. 

“I’m sorry.”Sam and Dean said together.

“Go ahead.” Dean motioned for Sam to continue.

Sam turned and cleared his throat not wanting to look Dean in the eyes and see hatred directed at him. “Azazel promised me a life with you I had always wanted. Something I had only ever dreamed about. Mind you it was a life of eternity in Hell but if you would be by my side I didn’t care. It was either make a deal with Chuck to kill you or have you alive and with me. What would you have chosen?” Sam felt tears form in his eyes as he turned and faced his brother. 

“I would have chosen you Sam. Always have, always will.” Dean started walking towards him causing Sam to back away. “So I guess Amara took care of getting rid of your powers?”

Sam nodded his head. “Yeah, but Dean I killed Eileen and Cas, how can you even look at me? My god I hate myself for what I did.” Sam finally broke down at the weight of everything he had done and fell to his knees crying. “I will never forgive myself.” He chocked out in between sobs. 

“Sam look at me.” Dean held Sam’s face in his hands wiping away the tears as they fell. “You were so gone on his blood when you did those things and they already forgave you.”

Sam shook his head and tried to push Dean away. “It’s still not right Dean. I did all that just for you to love me.”

Dean held on to Sam’s face not letting go until Sam was looking directly at him. “Yeah about that. Sam I was talking to Jody about you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Dean let go of Sam and stood up as he turned around and started pacing. “I told her that I had a talk with Cas and he said me and you were soulmates so it was kind of our destiny or whatever to be together. I mean I know you’ve seen me with plenty of one night stands but Sammy I have never felt like this for any of them. I thought I couldn’t have you in that way, I thought you knew how I felt and that’s why you left me and went to Stanford.”

“Dean I didn’t leave you.” Sam said quietly , standing up from the floor, not believing what he was hearing. 

“I know that now but I didn’t then and it hurt like hell watching you go out that door and not doing nothing about it. It was never anyone but you, so of course my heart belongs to you Sammy, it always as.” Dean walked up to Sam and wiped the remaining tears away. “And now I know yours belongs to me as well.”

“You’re such a girl.” Sam couldn’t help himself. 

“Hey!” Dean lightly slapped Sam on the arm. “I pour my heart out and I don’t even get a long confession or a sweet poem…” 

Sam didn't let Dean finish as he grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into their first kiss. As soon as their lips met, Sam knew this was right where he was meant to be. Like their souls had finally found the other half. It was like Sam was coming home he thought as Dean finally caught on to the fact that Sam was kissing him. Sam had dreamt of this for so long but this was so much better than any dream. Realizing he needed more Sam staring seeking entrance to Dean’s mouth with his tongue.

Dean happily opened up to Sam and when their tongues met the taste was intoxicating. Dean let out a low moan at the taste of his Sammy in his mouth. He broke the kiss for some air "oh god Sammy" he managed to say in between breaths.

At the sound of his name coming out of Dean like that, Sam pushed him back so Dean landed on his bed and Sam didn’t waste time climbing on top. Dean gave him a seductive grin just before they started kissing again. This time with more need and lust. Sam moaned as he felt Deans cock hardening against him and started thrusting, giving his own some relief.

Dean put his hands through Sam’s hair and broke the kiss making his way down Sam’s neck sucking and biting as he went. Almost losing it as their thrusts got in a perfect rhythm.

"Oh fuck Dean!" Sam growled in Dean’s ear. 

Dean licked at Sam’s earlobe before whispering "you know for a little brother, you are so fucking sexy."

“Oh Jesus!” Sam pulled back and laughed at Dean’s frustrated growl. “I want you to fuck me Dean!”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Dean looked at Sam, naked and stretched out knowing he had never in his life seen anything so perfect and beautiful. Dean pressed his mouth to Sam’s bare stomach, and murmured words Sam did not have to hear to understand. His lips parted, moist breath exhaled over Sam’s skin.“So soft.” Dean whispered as he kissed over every inch of bare skin.

He moved lower, breathing out over Sam’s cock, all ready for Dean. He tested the weight in his hands and Sam moaned as Dean stroked his cock with his fingers. Dean pressed soft kisses down the length of Sam’s shaft, and moved lower.

Dean stopped and stood up off the bed and stared down at his little brother, spread open for him, his cock frantically hard and twitching on his rock hard stomach, his ass exposed, Sam’s sweet pink hole just right there. Waiting. "Promise me you will tell me if it's too much Sammy.”

Sam nodded his head not being able to form much thought.

Dean couldn’t wait any longer as he bent down and dragged his brother to the edge of the bed so he had perfect access. He flicked his tongue across Sam's hole.

Sam jumped.

“You ok Sammy?"

Sam stared down at him, panting.

“Again Dean!"

“Are you sure?” Dean smirked up at Sam.

“Do it again!" Sam’s pupils were blown wide.  
Dean laughed. This time, he held Sam down hard, pressing his palms against his thighs. Sam gasped, and bit down on his lip. Dean licked another stripe, slow and wet. Sam’s thighs shook under his hands. “Oh god. Oh god.”

Dean lapped at Sam’s tight pink ring, slow curls of his tongue, letting it dig in a little each time as it passed over the center, then flicked the tip against the center, pressed it there, held it steady. Sam made a sound that started off as a word and disintegrated into a drawn-out moan. Dean tightened his tongue muscle and pressed, breaching the outer ring. Sam spasmed beneath him, crying out.

"That feel good?”

“Everything you do feels good.” Sam panted.  
Dean moved his hands down to Sam’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. Sam was too far gone to blush, instead he gripped the back of his knees and held his thighs back. Dean pressed his thumbs on either side of Sam’s entrance, and gently pulled it apart.  
A few more long, slow drags of his tongue, and Sam started making the sweetest sounds Dean had ever heard. Little pants, moans, low guttural sounds punched out of him. And how Sam moved, rolling his hips, fucking up into Dean’s tongue, completely without shame or modesty, like he didn’t even know these concepts existed.

Completely guileless and open, completely lost in the pleasure of giving himself over to Dean in the most intimate way possible.  
Dean couldn’t help making sounds himself, moaning as Sam opened to him, his tongue sliding over the rougher texture of the outer ring into the impossibly soft, silken texture of the flesh beneath. “So good,” Dean murmured. “You taste so good, Sammy.”

Sam was the one writhing beneath him, but suddenly Dean was the desperate one. He wanted more, wanted to work his tongue as deep inside Sam as humanly possible. He buried his face between Sam’s ass cheeks, sucking on his sweet pink rim. Sam cried out, his voice rough with urgency. “Dean. Oh...oh, fuck, Dean.” Sam’s voice spurred Dean on, driving his tongue deeper inside Sam, licking inside him, curling and twining and tasting him, licking him open, and somehow Dean hurting himself trying to jam his tongue all the way up his little brothers ass tasted so fucking good, felt so silky soft on his tongue, and Dean would make damn sure no one other than him ever would do this, just him. Only him.

“Yes. Oh fuck Dean!" Sam yelled out. "More. Please. More.”

Dean chuckled then sealed his mouth over Sam’s hole and sucked hard, stabbing his tongue inside him again and again, driving a high-pitched cry out of his writhing, sweating little brother. Then he pulled his mouth away, earning a soft sound of protest from Sam, which was quickly silenced when he pressed the tip of his index finger against the wet rim of muscle.

Sam shuddered underneath him. Sam was a drug, and Dean was already a hopeless addict. Dean pressed the tip of his finger inside, penetrating the outer ring easily, all slick with saliva and yielding, prepared by Dean’s talented tongue.

"This what you want?”

Sam half-sat up, and fell back down, uttering sounds now. Just sounds. He arched his back, driving himself down on Dean’s finger. “Oh fuck.” Dean cursed as Sam opened to him, taking his finger past the second ring of muscle.

When Sam felt Dean’s finger slip all the way inside him, he went crazy, raising his hips and fucking himself down over and over, practically sobbing, loud, so loud, spreading his legs as wide as he could, hands roaming over his chest, one pinching his nipple, the other darting into his mouth, sucking on his own fingers.

Dean moaned. Sam was already yielding, more open than he expected. He slipped a second finger in. And Sam took it beautifully, shaking with pleasure.

“Can’t wait anymore. Need you.” Sam moved his hand between his legs, took Dean’s hand, guided his two fingers out and pressed three fingers together, urging him. “Please.”

Dean pressed gently, and Sam opened to him, took all three fingers in a long, slow slide all the way to the base.

“Now. Dean. Please. Now. God, please.”

“Ok, Sammy.” Sam’s eyes flew open. His gaze locked onto Dean’s.

Dean stood up and motioned for Sam to move towards the head of the bed. As soon as he did Dean was on top of him just looking down smiling. "Are you ready Sammy?"

Sam caressed Dean’s beautiful face with his thumb. "Make me yours Dean"

Dean moved between Sam’s legs, and cupped Sam’s face in his hand. "I will baby boy." He slicked up his hand from the lube he grabbed from the table and smoothed his fingers over his cock, achingly hard and eager. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs again. They both were shaking so hard that Dean gave a little laugh.

“I love you so much.” Sam said and spread his thighs wider.

“I love you too Sammy.” Dean took a deep breath and pressed the head of his cock against Sam. The feel of it barely breaching the outer rim made him shudder. He held himself there, letting Sam just feel it, relax into it. Sam moaned. His rim fluttered, yielded, and pulled Dean inside.

Sam made a soft sound of awe, and stared up at Dean. Dean pressed a little further and held himself there. He wasn’t pushing his way in. He waited until Sam’s body was ready, and invited him.

Sam’s breath was rapid, his face flushed. “Oh god. Oh god.” He pressed his hips up, taking Dean a little deeper.

“You ok? This ok?” Dean examined Sam’s face for signs of distress. All he saw was pleasure so keen it looked like Sam was going to fall apart.

“Dean. Oh god. Dean.” Sam lifted his hips higher and the entire head of Dean’s cock penetrated him, past the second ring of muscle. Sam trembled‚ back arched, breath coming faster. Dean bit his lip, trying desperately not to come.

“More. Please.”

Dean pulled his hips back, and moved forward, going deeper. Sam grabbed Dean’s ass, body covered with sweat and spread his legs wider. Dean slid all the way inside. All the way inside Sam. So tight and yet so yielding, surrounding him, so hot jesus like a furnace Sam always did run hot but Christ this was unreal. 

Sam burst into tears.

“Am I hurting you?” Dean started to pull out, but Sam held on with a death grip.

“Perfect. It’s perfect.” Sam’s voice was choked with tears. He took Dean’s head in his hands and kissed him, sobbing into his mouth. They stayed like that for a long moment, just letting themselves feel it, feel how they were joined, feeling their souls connect to each other. 

Finally, Dean pulled out slightly and moved back in. Sam’s sobs were interrupted by a gasp of pleasure.

Dean did it again, moving out farther, sliding all the way back in. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him so tight, like he was trying to fuse them into one single being, and gave Sam what he wanted. He moved inside him deep and slow, rocking into him until he found what he was looking for.

"Holy fuck!"

Dean let out a laugh knowing he hit the right spot, then began sucking the salt from Sam’s sweaty throat, kissing the tears of joy from his face, driving the most astonishing range of sounds out of Sam. Pure of pleasure so keen it was shocking, shivery moans that conveyed achingly sincere love, low bossy sounds demanding more, pure joy when he got it.

“Sammy. Not gonna last.”

Being inside Sam. His Sammy. Giving him everything and Sam falling apart beneath him with the pleasure of it. It was too much.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, mouth open, cheeks bright red and took everything Dean gave him, wordlessly pleading for more both faces wet with tears, Dean pulled his hips back and drove into Sam hard, punching fierce cries out of him, twin cries echoed from his own throat.

“Sam! Sam oh god Sammy!”

And the very second the pleasure shattered Dean, turning him into sparking nerve endings, sending every drop of fluid in his body out the end of his cock and deep inside Sam, that very second Sam lost it, cries cresting into a scream, spurting hot and wet all over Dean’s belly, muscles fluttering and clenching so tight that Dean’s orgasm amplified.

And then everything disappeared and there was only Sam and Dean, not knowing where one ended and the other began.   
Only Sam and Dean and the two souls that finally found their way to each other.

Dean finally rolled off, keeping his hand pressed to Sams stomach, not willing to let go completely. Sam laid down across Deans stomach still catching his breath. Never in his life had he experienced anything at all like that. It was nothing but pure love. Sam looked up at Dean and smiled.

Dean brushed Sam’s hair away from his face. 

“Did I hurt you?” His eyes searched Sam’s face.

Sam’s mouth parted in a smile.“No.”

“You sure?”

“Dean. It didn’t hurt, I promise.”

Dean toyed with Sam’s hair, looping a thick lock of it around his index finger. “Not at all?”

Sam’s smile deepened. “Nope. It just, it was”  
Dean waited, letting Sam think. “It was right. It was perfect.” Sam’s voice was soft.

Dean’s neck muscles worked as he swallowed. “Good. It was perfect for me too Sam and no woman I have ever had can compare to that. I think your stuck with me baby boy." He smiled and winked at Sam although he meant everything he said.

"I love you so much Dean and your stuck with me too."

Dean let those words sink in and how right and perfect they felt in that moment. "You're welcome little brother." He bent down and kissed Sam. "I love you too Sammy."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
